


that special sign;

by thewayyoosmile



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Crossdressing, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, First Time, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Morning Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship Discussions, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, honestly it's just about how taeten genuinely sweet to each other, no beta we die like men, set in a canon universe, taeyong calling ten baby in bed is officially canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewayyoosmile/pseuds/thewayyoosmile
Summary: Totally self-indulgent collection of taeten drabbles set in one canon verse.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 202
Kudos: 518





	1. benefit of the doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was watching a lot of wayv videos recently (xiaojun sweetie i'm so sorry)
> 
> timeframe: sep 2019, somewhere along with the making of jopping  
> rating: R

“Where did everyone go? It’s so quiet in the living room,” Xiaojun asks. He passes the snacks they’ve just bought to Hendery, who doesn’t bother with taking out his headphones before answering.   
  
“Kun-ge took Lucas and Sicheng to 127’s dorm.”   
  
“And where is Ten? I got him a coffee he wanted.” Xiaojun shakes the can of coffee pointedly and looks around the room again as if he somehow managed to miss him.   
  
“Oh,” Hendery looks up for a second from his phone before adding, “Taeyong-hyung came.”   
  
Yangyang hums in understanding. It’s not a secret that two share a close friendship that started when they were still rookies. So Xiaojun never questions Taeyong’s random visits when they are back in Korea or when Ten slips to 127’s dorm in the middle of the night.   
  
“I should go say hi,” Xiaojun says as Yangyang chokes on his drink.   
  
“Ten will have your skin if you interrupt them now,” Hendery supplies as he slaps coughing Yangyang on the back.   
  
“What? Why?”   
  
Hendery stops patting the younger and they both look up at Xiaojun like they can’t decide if he is messing with them or if he is just an idiot.   
  
“Well, go on then,” Yangyang says with a huge grin, face lit up in an unmistakable glee.   
  
Xiaojun shrugs and goes out of the door again, not paying attention to his members’ strange behaviour, too used to their quirks by now.   
  
As soon as the door closes behind Xiaojun, Hendery turns to Yangyang with a disapproving frown.   
  
“If Ten finds out it was you who send Xiaojun there, he’ll bury you in the garden outside our dorm window,” he tells the younger.   
  
“It’s been almost two years.” Yangyang doesn’t even bother to hide that he finds the whole situation pretty amusing. “Ten will probably think it’s hilarious that Xiaojun still hasn’t caught up.”   
  
“And Taeyong-hyung?” Hendery points out.   
  
“Well, we just have to avoid him for a while,” Yangyang shrugs, not worried at all.   
  
Xiaojun mulls over Hendery’s behaviour as he strolls down the hall towards Ten’s room. It’s not like Ten to get jealous over his close friends, even if he hasn’t seen them for quite some time.   
  
He doesn’t hear chatter or laughter coming from the slightly open door as he nears the room, just softly playing music. He comes closer and raises his hand to knock, looking up through the gap in the door and freezes that way.   
  
His brain doesn’t comprehend what’s going on right away, just slowly takes in the picture.   
  
He sees Ten first, perched on the table and facing the door. His hair is in a complete disarray, skin glistens with sweat in a warm afternoon light. His cheeks are dusted with a faint blush that shows even through his tanned golden skin. His eyes are closed and mouth is stretched open around the silent moan, head thrown back in pleasure, baring his neck to Taeyong, who trails open-mouthed wet kisses up and down Ten’s throat, with his hands firmly braced on the table. Even if Xiaojun hasn’t known who was with Ten, the bright violet hair gives him away loud and clear.   
  
Somewhere in the back of his mind Xiaojun processes that Ten is naked from the waist down, his legs wrapped tightly around Taeyong’s hips, who moves them unhurriedly, in a languid pace that seems to elicit those kittenish mewls that Ten lets out from time to time.   
  
He hears them now crystal clear. The harsh breathing and low grunts are unmistakable, especially coupled with cut off moans and rattling of the table.   
  
Their close friendship is abruptly painted in a completely new light. There is no mistaking the lingering looks and soft touches, the perfect synchronization and insane chemistry. It all suddenly makes perfect sense. It surprises Xiaojun he didn’t pick up on it earlier. He wishes he had the benefit of the doubt. But the comfortable rhythm with which they move together, the casual familiarity they touch each other speaks volumes about it being not their first or even tenth time.   
  
On a particular hard thrust Ten gasps, tightening his hands around Taeyong’s shoulders, fingers digging into his shirt, as his eyes fly open. His gaze is hazy with lust, but sharpening briskly when he notices him by the door. Xiaojun still can’t seem to move. He’s all but stuck, helplessly turned on and paralyzed beyond embarrassment.   
  
Ten is staring at him for a second, before unlocking his hands from around Taeyong and circling them around his neck, sliding his fingers into vibrant violet hair to tug him even closer, to seal their lips in a deep kiss. It’s followed by Ten’s drawn-out groan as Taeyong crowds deeper into the kiss with his whole body. He shifts his hands from the table to take Ten by the hips, almost molding them together.   
  
That’s when Xiaojun finally finds the will to move his legs, bolting from the door back to Hendery’s room. He tumbles in a room in a rush, nearly knocking down Yangyang, and falls face-first on a bed.   
  
“I hate you two. You should have told me,” Xiaojun complains after several minutes of trying to smother his burning face in a pillow and Yangyang’s obnoxious cackling.   
  
“That’s your own fault for being an idiot and not noticing it earlier,” Yangyang says with a little smirk that shows the total absence of conscience.   
  
“Ten is going to kill me,” Xiaojun says flatly with a certainty of a doomed man.   
  
“Not if you gonna be a dick about it. He’ll tell you if you ask nicely. It’s not a secret.” Hendery points out, rolling his eyes at Xiaojun’s overdramatic tone. “Just don’t try to pry and push it. Ten is very protective of Taeyong and their relationship.”   
  
Xiaojun nods understanding as their conversation shifts to other themes. His mind flashes to Ten’s stare and his possessive grip around Taeyong.   
  
Xiaojun went looking for Ten and find him he did. Though he is not sure that he’ll be able to look him in the eyes till the next year. 


	2. red wine dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in honour of ten's halloween dance going viral and getting acknowledgement it deserves (from the king himself included)
> 
> timeframe: 31 oct 2018, sm halloween party  
> rating: NC17

The click of the lock cuts the noisy dorm effectively as Ten steps back into the room. He tosses aside his travel case with toiletries and shuts the door behind him.   
  
Taeyong glances up at that from where he’s perched on the edge of the bed, already changed from his Halloween costume. He slowly drags his eyes up and down, like he’d wanted to all evening since the moment he saw Ten in that goddamn dress. He takes his time now to just look at him. Taeyong lets himself linger shamelessly on the delicate collarbones and the trim waist, accentuated strikingly by the cut of the dress. Without the long wig and heavy make-up, Ten seems so much softer, even more enchanting with his hair short.   
  
Ten’s eyes crinkle with amusement as he watches Taeyong take him in. He can’t help but smile at the obvious delight written so openly on Taeyong’s face.   
  
He’s relaxed and carefree, clearly still drunk despite sobering up a bit on their way to dorms.   
  
“See something you like, hyung?” Ten asks, looking from under his lashes, coquettish and brief, lower lip caught between his teeth.   
  
“Maybe,” Taeyong hums, mouth twitching around an easy grin, tongue peeking out to lick at his drying lips. “Come here.”   
  
Ten flushes, pleased with such obvious attention. When Taeyong reaches for him, he moves closer to stand between his spread legs. Taeyong raises his hands up to cradle his waist, head tilting up to meet an inviting gaze.   
  
There is so much adoration in his eyes, tangled thickly with desire. Taeyong is radiant in his happiness, corners of his mouth quirked up. He looks at Ten like he’s the answer to his prayers, star-struck and a little unbelieving, making Ten’s chest tighten with fondness.   
  
Ten bends down to kiss his parted mouth, tongue dipping in, sweet and easy. He can feel Taeyong still grinning against his lips but Ten doesn’t mind. Taeyong’s hands slide from his waist to his hips and then down. He gets a hold of the hem and tugs it up before slipping his hands under the fabric. He strokes his palms up Ten’s bare legs, deliberately slow, kneading the back of his thighs with a sure grip, making Ten moan into the kiss that promptly turns from playful to filthy.   
  
“Scoot back,” Ten instructs when they break apart.   
  
He waits for Taeyong to shift further down the bed, then hikes the skirt of his dress higher to straddle Taeyong’s knees, clutching his shoulders for stability.   
  
This close Ten can see a sheer want, raw and unconcealed, that is usually hidden under layers of self-consciousness. The sight makes Ten’s stomach twist pleasantly in anticipation. Like this, Taeyong is unguarded and unapologetic about his needs, letting himself take what he wants. Ten would be lying if he said that he doesn’t love him like that. He slots their mouths together once again to taste that desire on his tongue.   
  
Taeyong’s fingers now tease at the edge of the dress, tracing lazy patterns on the sensitive skin of Ten’s inner thighs before wandering under. He slides them up, following the v of Ten’s spread legs to discover that Ten decided to forgo not only his pants but his underwear as well.   
  
Taeyong circles his palm around Ten’s cock teasingly, making him squirm and sigh into the kiss. Ten cants his hips up, thrusting shallowly into the fist curled loosely around him, urging Taeyong to go faster.   
  
He’s been more than ready since the end of the party when Johnny insistently stuck them into the vans and back to dorms, when Taeyong, tipsy and horny, lost all the inhibitions in the safe dark of the van, touching him to his heart’s content, hands hot and greedy on his body.

Knowing all that, Taeyong still takes his sweet time, even when Ten shifts his hands from his shoulders to his lower stomach, palming him through the sweats before tugging the clothes down and taking him in his hand, already hard and leaking. They jerk each other off, panting as they work up the rhythm to match their strokes.   
  
They slow down as Taeyong’s fingers brush lower only to find that Ten’s already slick. Ten laughs, high and breathless, when Taeyong swears under his breath.   
  
“Took your time while washing off your make-up?” He says hoarsely.   
  
“Like I haven’t noticed you couldn't wait to get under that dress,” Ten rolls his eyes. “You wer–ah,” his voice pitches into a gasp, eyes fluttering shut when Taeyong pushes the first finger all the way in.   
  
He’s already loose and wet with lube, hips arching when Taeyong eases the second finger, pushing them deeper in and curling them just right, dark eyes trained on Ten as he writhes on his lap.   
  
“Tae, slow do–ah,” Ten stutters, trying to suppress his mewls with every brush of Taeyong’s fingers against his walls, “– down. Want to come on your cock,” he is close already, but he’s dying to have Taeyong fuck him.   
  
Taeyong nods and slips his fingers out as Ten takes him in his hand and slowly sinks down, exhaling when he comes flush with his hips. Ten bites his lip and takes a moment to get used to the stretch. Taeyong is deliciously hot and throbbing inside of him.   
  
Taeyong clutches Ten’s waist when Ten starts the slow rotation of his hips. He nips at his neck and the curve of collarbones exposed by the low cut, tasting salt on his tongue. Taeyong thinks Ten must be hot in that velvet dress, his face is flushed and sweaty, hair damp and falling into his eyes as he keeps grinding his hips down.   
  
Unable to hold back any longer, Taeyong flips them over, grabbing the edge of the dress and tugging it all the way up to the waist. He hooks his hands under Ten’s knees, spreading him wide open.   
  
Ten can’t help crying out as their position changes suddenly, allowing Taeyong to press himself deeper. Ten clutches desperately a fistful of his shirt, jaw going slack, eyes nearly rolling at the back of his head with every hard thrust with which Taeyong drives himself in, getting them closer and closer to climax.   
  
Ten is now moaning at the top of his voice and Taeyong is sure they can be heard from the hall and other rooms loud and clear, but he can’t bring himself to care.   
  
“Tae... the dress,” Ten gasps, feeling his stomach tightening.   
  
“Fuck it,” Taeyong grunts.   
  
He pumps his hips faster, muscle straining, till his hips stutter and jerk as he spills his release. That’s all it takes for Ten to tip over the edge, as he comes with a drawn-out groan, clenching down hard on the cock inside of him.   
  
They fall apart, spent and breathless, the dark red dress is now painted with white stains.   
  
“Why haven’t I noticed this tendency about you before?” Ten slurs, once he catches his breath a little.   
  
“Are you complaining?” Taeyong asks, nuzzling closer to plant a kiss at the side of Ten’s head.   
  
“No,” Ten says, turning over and pushing wet hair from Teayong’s forehead back. Then purrs with a mischievous lilt, “Just wondering. You know, for future purposes.”   
  
Ten laughs delighted when he notices Taeyong somehow manages to flush darker and thinks “oh, it’s definitely gonna be interesting”.


	3. atlanta nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone on twt pointed out that the rooms taeten were staying in atlanta essentially looked like the same room
> 
> timeframe: 15 nov 2019, superm tour  
> rating: PG13

“You've got a nice room,” Ten says as he saunters into Taeyong’s hotel room, looking around like a curious cat. 

“Yours probably absolutely identical,” Taeyong snorts, closing the door behind him. 

“Mine doesn't have a Lee Taeyong in it,” Ten says. He tilts his head and throws older a flirty glance through the lashes before his gaze falls on the sofa near the bed. He sprawls himself on it in what he deems an enticing manner, “How do I look?” 

“Decadent,” Taeyong answers. He doesn’t bother with hiding his fond tone, indulging the younger to the fullest. 

“For a complete picture, I need some...” Ten smacks his lips a couple of time to think of a better depiction, eyes flicking to the side pondering. 

“Grapes,” Taeyong quips, not waiting for Ten to finish his explanation, laughing at the deadpan look Ten gives him in return. He moves closer and holds out his hand, “Give me your phone. I'll take a picture of you.” 

Taeyong snaps a series of photos, giving out instructions in the process. And Ten still feels playful after the concert, after their shared stage. He’s content and elated, filled to the brim with euphoria. He preens under Taeyong’s attention; arches seductively in a more ridiculous pose with every shift. Just because he can. Just because he wants to. Because it makes Taeyong giggle happily, makes his big puppy eyes lighten with amusement. 

After some time, when Taeyong feels like he’s satisfied with results, he plops down on the sofa next to Ten to show the pictures he took. 

“Well, that’s all going to the private collection. I don’t think I can post them on my insta,” Ten says as he scrolls through them carefully. Every following picture turns a little sultrier than the last one. It doesn’t take a genius to guess who could it be behind the camera, considering the list of the possible candidates. 

“Why? You look good.” Taeyong hooks his chin over Ten’s shoulder to peer at the screen. 

“They are one step away from being softcore,” Ten says teasingly. He waggles his eyebrows at Taeyong suggestively, snickering when Taeyong scrunches his face in disbelief and shoves him lightly. Nevertheless, his hands come up to cradle him steadily, when Ten wiggles closer and lifts his phone, “One more for the private collection.” 

They laugh as they make silly faces and take pictures, snuggled cosy on the love seat, legs intertwined in comfortable sprawl. At one point Ten turns his head to press his lips to the older’s jawline, slowly dragging them down, the shutter of the camera still clicking. 

He puts his phone away and looks up at Taeyong, who smiles easily in return, raising his eyebrows in inquiry. His hand strokes Ten’s side up and down in such a domestic absent-mindedness, that it fills Ten’s chest with something warm and fuzzy. Pulling himself up, Ten swings his leg to straddle him properly. He squirms a bit and hums as he settles down, pleased at Taeyong’s open-mouthed exhale and his dazed stare. 

“I like your new haircut. You look...” Ten pauses to search for the right word, “younger?” 

He's been switching between Korean and English a lot lately, pleased that Taeyong understands him perfectly now. His English improved drastically since their last promotion together. And Ten couldn’t be prouder. It’s like one more puzzle piece is slotted into its place. 

He runs his fingers through the short, dyed strands, still not used to the length. Ten briefly mourns the fact, that he can’t grab now a proper fistful to yank Taeyong where he wants him or to hold on for dear life. He comes to his senses, when Taeyong clutches his hips to stop his unconscious grinding. 

Ten stills, having the decency to look bashful for a second, lower lip caught between his teeth. Then his mischievous smirk is back at full swing as he rolls his hips down intentionally, earning himself a gasp from Taeyong. The sight of his fluttering lashes and parted mouth is so lovely that it derails Ten’s train of thought for a moment. He realizes that he has yet to kiss him. Ten doesn’t waste any more time and lowers his head to kiss Taeyong properly for the first time today. 

They trade unhurried lazy kisses, rocking against each other with slow, languorous movements. Ten slips his hands under the older’s shirt, itching for the skin on skin touch. His intentions come to a screeching halt with a persistent knock on the door. 

“We should answer that.” Taeyong nudges Ten gently, when the other doesn’t seem inclined to move anytime soon. Ten huffs a disgruntled whine, but still goes to open the door. 

He doesn’t bother with fixing his hair or clothes, leaving whoever it is at the door to draw a guess what exactly they are interrupting, and irritatingly swings it open. 

“Fucking thought so.” Mark rolls his eyes as he takes the state Ten’s in, from his swollen lips to the slight flush and quickened breath. “You could at least have a decency to look sheepish.” 

Ten stares at him blankly with a clear ‘what do you want’ written on his face. 

“Do you still want to go out?” Mark spells for him helpfully, seeing that Ten is incapable of thinking with his head right now. 

“Oh!” Ten exclaims, lighting up immediately when he remembers that they’re supposed to go sightseeing the night city. “Is it already past twelve? I lost count of time.” 

Mark just gives him a flat look, barely containing his longsuffering sigh. Not that it’s the first time. 

“Give me a minute,” Ten says, already turning back to Taeyong. His gaze lingers on the strip of skin, exposed when Taeyong stands to stretch his arms. 

“I'll just meet you in the lobby in five. Don’t get distracted again.” Mark warns him, waving at Taeyong on his way out, “Goodnight, hyung.” 

“You haven’t changed your mind?” Ten asks him again. 

“I'll just turn in early today.” Taeyong shakes his head, hands coming up naturally to fix Ten’s hair. “Go have fun. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Okay. I’ll bring you something delicious. Sweet dreams, hyung.” Ten stands on his tiptoes to kiss a corner of his smiling mouth and slips out of the door before he’ll be irrevocably tempted to stay in as well.


	4. the right conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obligatory post-concert porn (happy holidays!)
> 
> timeframe: 11 nov 2019, superm tour  
> rating: NC17

Taeyong slips from the waiting room unnoticed. He leaves members to share their thoughts on the first successfully finished stop of their tour caught in a post-concert buzz. 

Outside his wrist is snatched by a small palm as soon as steps out. He doesn’t ask anything, simply follows dutifully, as Ten drags him away. He lets him go only when the door of the private bathrooms on the upper floor closes behind them with an audible click. 

They stare at each other for a moment, a spitting image of the matching grins reflects on their faces, thrumming with excitement. 

“You were stunning,” Taeyong can’t help but exhale into the quiet of the space. 

He drinks him in like it’s the very first time. In the low bathroom light, Ten is practically glowing. He is in his stage outfit sans the white jacket, covered with a faint sheen of sweat. His eyes, shining with joy, fold into the lovely crescents when he smiles. He is beautiful, and Taeyong can’t take his eyes off of him. He can’t yet convey how Ten’s performance captivates him every time; how exhilarating it is, to be on the same stage again, to move with the beat, to touch and feel each other; how liberating it is to be so compatible, so in tune. 

Taeyong will tell Ten all that later in the calm of their hotel room, where he can put his emotions into words, can give a name to a feeling with clarity. 

“Are you going to just stare at me?” Ten keeps biting his lips, in a clear attempt to stifle his wide smile, fingers restless as they fiddle with the hem of his shirt. 

“I don’t think I'll be able to let you go after one kiss,” Taeyong says. His voice resonates deeply through the small room, still stuck in his stage timbre. 

Ten licks his lips, grinning wickedly as he sees Taeyong following the movement with his eyes. 

“Well, that was exactly my point here.” He fishes a small foil square from his pocket and spins it between his fingers, waiting for the older to come to the right conclusion. 

Taeyong swallows around his dry throat, understanding slowly dawning on his face. 

“We really shouldn’t,” he tries to find a reason why. But all the arguments seem insignificant. 

His thoughts are all but empty. There's only Ten. With his bewitching eyes and warm golden skin, with his playful mouth and lithe body. 

The memory of their shared stage, of eyes locked across the set, spreads heat through Taeyong’s chest, filling his stomach with anticipation as the rest of the world fades away. 

“Yeah, we should probably go back.” Ten says as he slowly steps back, gaze locked firmly on Taeyong’s own. 

Drawn as if by a magnet, Taeyong moves after him helplessly, until Ten’s back hits the wall behind him. 

One glance at Ten’s parted lips and Taeyong feels himself tipping over. He slots their mouths together, sliding his tongue past Ten’s teeth, hurried and deep. There is no finesse in his action, just pure need, as he licks at Ten’s mouth, spurred by the way Ten leans into him with his whole body; his kisses are equally rough and hungry. 

Hands fisted in Taeyong’s clothes, Ten pulls him closer, until there is not an inch of space left between them. Trailing his lips down to the collar, wrapped snugly around Taeyong’s throat, Ten scraps his teeth sharply across the tender skin under the jaw, earning himself a hissed curse. 

“That’s for ‘No Manners’,” Ten pants as ruts shamelessly against Taeyong’s thigh, the first-row view of Taeyong full on grinding in front of the thousands of screaming fans still fresh in his mind. 

“Feeling better now?” Taeyong asks, voice pitching even lower, soaked in arousal. 

“Not quite yet, still need to get you for the “BDS”. 

“I’m looking forward to it,” Taeyong laughs, dipping his tongue once again into Ten’s pliant mouth, hands roaming blindly, pawing at his body through the clothes. 

The small room is humid enough, but it gets hotter by the second with every drag and stroke against each other. But it’s still not enough. Ten pushes Taeyong slightly off to twist around, shoving at his pants and underwear with faltering fingers. 

Taeyong helps to get his clothes down, then clasps his palms around Ten’s bare hips, caressing his warm skin. He coats his fingers with spit liberally and pushes one in, straight to the knuckle, steadily pumping it in and out, before adding another. It draws a startled moan from Ten when he feels the cold metal of the rings, that Taeyong is still wearing, pressing against his throbbing rim. Taeyong stretches him steadily, brushing at all the sensitive places he knows now by heart, listening closely to Ten’s gasps. 

Taeyong pulls his fingers out when Ten shifts back, tearing open the condom with his teeth before handing it over. Making a quick work of his own clothes, Taeyong rolls the condom on, guiding himself towards Ten’s opening. He presses the head of his cock against the spit-slick rim, carefully easing in. 

Despite the prep, Ten is still so very tight, even with what little lubrication condom provides. 

“Baby,” Taeyong softly murmurs against the side of Ten’s neck. 

No matter the adrenaline thrumming in his veins and how much does he want him right now, Taeyong is mindful not to hurt him. He stops and shifts to pull out, when Ten grips a fistful of his hair, like he knows what’s on his mind. And he most definitely does. 

“Don't you fucking dare,” he growls through gritted teeth. “If you leave me hanging now, after you flirted and teased me all night, I swear to god you are not getting any till the rest of the tour.” 

Taeyong huffs a breathless chuckle and molds himself back, spine to chest. He takes hold of Ten’s hips and pushes himself deeper, slowly all the way. The burning coil in his stomach only grows tighter with every mewl Ten tries to swallow. Taeyong pauses once he sinks fully, taking a shaky breath and almost choking on it, when Ten, running out of patience, cants his hips to take him deeper. 

“Com’ on, Tae. Not gonna break.” Ten moans, pushing himself back and yanking on the tousled locks with a hand that is still in Taeyong’s hair, urging the older to fuck him already. 

“Christ.” Taeyong grips Ten’s hips, hard enough to leave bruises, and starts moving. 

The friction is rough and searing, leaving them both gasping, straining for more. Taeyong buries his nose in Ten’s hair and slides his palm to flatten it at his lower belly, feeling his taut muscles clench with every snap of his hips. 

Ten braces his forearm against the wall, struggling to keep his escaping moans as the pace of Taeyong’s thrusts grows faster. They are both soaked with sweat and barely even breathing, chasing that sweet release. When Ten’s moans turn high-pitched, Taeyong wraps his fingers tightly around his cock and strokes him in time with the pounding of his hips, until Ten arches with his whole body as he tips over the edge, shaking all over, his insides squeezing deliciously around Taeyong, who is still moving in him. Ten groans, open and unabashed, when he feels Taeyong coming too, fingers clenched on Ten’s hips as he fucks his way in, deeper still. 

For a moment there is nothing but the sound of their harsh panting as they slump worn out against the wall. Taeyong carefully pulls out when Ten wiggles to turn around and seal their lips together. They trade unhurried easy kisses, now that the urgency is gone. 

They still need to clean up and make themselves presentable and head back before the others come looking for them but it all can wait a little longer. Just a little longer to hold onto a cherished moment, when there is nothing but each other.


	5. the show of affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still not over jealous taeyong and the way he tried to sneakily take taemin's hand off of ten in the latest dispatch shoot for superm
> 
> timeframe: oct 2019, superm debut  
> rating: PG

Another sunny day in LA, another SuperM schedule. This time it is photoshoot and interviews for Dispatch. 

Ten is scrolling through his phone, waiting for other members to finish with their shoots, when he feels a presence beside him. He doesn’t need to turn to know exactly who it is. Because only one person can sneak up on him this close without his body tensing in a warning. 

Taeyong hooks his chin across Ten’s shoulder, plastering himself across his back under the pretext of looking at the screen. 

“Hyung?” Ten inquires softly, not raising his voice, wanting to preserve the illusion of privacy in the otherwise crowded patio. 

He turns his head slightly to take a quick glance at Taeyong’s face. 

The blank expression with a barely noticeable pout, coupled with a blatant show of affection, can only mean one thing. That Taeyong is jealous. 

Ten ducks his head to hide his smile. His mind is running through today events to pinpoint the specific moment that got Taeyong this sulky. 

It’s not an unusual sight. Even long before they got together, Taeyong would seek out his attention among other members. He would draw Ten in with a ringing voice that could be heard from across a room, with a firm hand across his shoulders, with a palm on his waistline. 

The touch would knock all the thoughts from his head, leaving Ten acutely aware of their closeness. Not that it was ever needed. Not that Ten could ever ignore Taeyong’s proximity, feeling it like a magnetic pull in his gut. But the thought alone, that Taeyong needed him as much, would warm Ten to his core. 

That’s why Ten would always give in and still does, despite the countless affirmation that he is Taeyong’s and Taeyong is his. 

After all, Taeyong’s jealousy was a catalyst for their relationship in the first place. 

“What is it this time?” Ten asks. His tone is light, a bit amused, prompting Taeyong to sigh against his shoulder. Ten knows he resists the urge to sneak his hands around him, to rub his face across his nape. 

Ten thinks he already knows the reason if Taemin’s perplexed looks are any indication. 

“I’m being stupid. Just ignore it.” Taeyong mutters, clearly displeased with himself and his earlier actions. 

Taeyong can be sometimes jealous even over his own group members for getting a little too handsy with Ten. Nothing too severe, just enough for others to tease them and for Ten to steal kisses from those pouty lips. 

But it seems that Taeyong doesn’t know how to handle his jealousy with their older hyungs. It’s not that they could outright say it when they tried hard not to show that they are quite close, let alone dating. 

And Ten understands him. He really does. It's hard to not be possessive over what little time they are given together between the promotion for their respective groups. It’s even harder to find a minute to just be with what feels like a hundred cameras watching them 24/7. 

Taeyong says it will be easier on tour, that they’ll be able to breathe without cameras following their every step. Ten really looks forward to it. 

He doesn’t need to say any of this. They both know what their work entitles. What is acceptable and what's not, what can be sold as fanservice or close friendship and what better to leave for the closed doors. And they became very good at drawing that fine line. 

But jealousy is a funny thing like that. It’s sharp and scorching. Irrational and messy. 

So Ten doesn’t push, allowing them both a little skinship. He’ll make it up to Taeyong later, make it up to both of them in safe privacy of their dorms or hotel rooms. 

As they are called to continue the shoot, Ten squeezes Taeyong’s hand, teasing at his skin with the fingertips. He throws one last glance at Taeyong and sees the corners of his mouth curling in a smirk. A smirk that speaks volumes in a language only they know. A smirk with the weight of a promise.


	6. lazy mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the year is 2020 but i'm still crying over taeyong calling ten “baby” first thing in the morning
> 
> timeframe: nov 2019, superm tour  
> rating: NC17

Taeyong sneaks into Ten’s hotel room using Ten’s own card to unlock the door. It’s early morning and they don’t have to be up for at least another half an hour. 

The room is lit with streaks of sunshine flowing through the curtains, making it easy to distinguish shapes and outlines inside. Taeyong takes a soundless step towards the bed and then another, till he sees the mop of dark hair visible from under the blankets. 

“Ten-ie,” Taeyong calls him quietly. He tugs the blanket halfway off to reveal the sleeping figure, chuckling amused when Ten whines in complain, struggling blindly to yank it back. 

Ten stops trying when he feels the bed dip behind him, feels the heat of Taeyong’s body as he moves closer. Taeyong placates him with nuzzling fondly against his nape, rubbing his face into the soft skin of his neck and shoulders. He trails small kisses along Ten’s jaw and behind his ear, breath leaving goosebumps in its wake. 

“Ten-ie, baby, wake up,” Taeyong murmurs, giving Ten a chance to just swat at him for disturbing his sleep, despite their earlier agreement. 

They have this arrangement that goes all the way back to when they had to established a working pattern to navigate a long-distance relationship. With their tangled schedule, that extended over several different time zones, that included explicit permission to wake each other up at the agreed time. Somehow it progressed into including a whole lot more of carnal activities. Not that either of them ever minded. 

This day Ten burrows into the sheets with a hum, making himself comfortable and wrapping both hands around the pillow, stubbornly not opening his eyes. Taeyong doesn’t need a more clear invitation. 

He strokes his hands up and down Ten’s sides before slipping them under his t-shirt, hiking it up to reveal miles and miles of golden skin. Taeyong skims his lips and fingertips from Ten’s shoulders all the way down to the waistband of his briefs, taking his time to trace every birthmark, every scar, every notch of his spine. 

Underneath him, Ten’s sighs turn shakier with every kiss and caress. He’s so plaint and unguarded at the moment, so lovely with his skin sleep-warm and hair all mussed. And Taeyong almost suffocates under the waves of tenderness. 

“Baby?” Taeyong asks, voice husky with arousal, fingers drawing circles above the waistband in an inquiry. 

Ten wordlessly raises his hips a bit to help Taeyong strip him, still set on maintaining the illusion of sleep. 

Taeyong tugs Ten’s underwear down and off, then moves up the bed again, sliding his hands over the lean legs, bending down to mouth at the back of Ten’s knees, at the sensitive curves of his thighs. He cups Ten’s hips, gently nudging the rounded cheeks of his ass apart with his thumbs. He hears as Ten’s breath becoming harsher, hips rutting against the sheets ever so lightly. 

Uncapping the lube, Taeyong slicks his fingers and rubs teasingly at the rim with his index finger, before carefully pushing it in. He pumps it slowly in and out, noting that Ten is not as tight as he usually is, as when they spend weeks without seeing each other. 

Sucking leisurely kisses against Ten’s nape, Taeyong adds the second finger, scissoring them painstakingly, easing him open. It elicits a closemouthed moan Ten tries and fails to swallow. 

Taeyong doesn’t bother to hide his pleased smile at that, instead, he presses it against Ten’s skin for him to feel. 

Taeyong’s is not sure how Ten is not constantly sore with the amount of time they spend in bed; sometimes on the couch and in the bathroom, and that one time even in the waiting room. It seems that on this tour they make use of every free minute they can, but even then, they can’t get enough of each other. 

As much as Taeyong likes their rough and intense nights, he likes the sweet lazy mornings even more. When Ten is grumpy and sleep-hoarse but lets himself be eased onto his belly or back, mellow and compliant, for Taeyong to adore. 

Taeyong now fucks him with three fingers, dragging them in and out of Ten’s stretched hole, brushing his fingertips against his fluttering walls and prostate, making Ten writhe on the bed. 

Ten’s hair is a mess by now, cheeks dusted with a faint pink blush, heated skin glossed with sweat. It’s devastating erotic, the way how much pleasure he takes in this. Taeyong could just watch him like this all day, relishing how sinful Ten is when he arches his body to have him deeper, how hot it is when he presses his lips together just to stifle his whiny little mewls. 

Taeyong can tell he’s close as Ten grinds his hips down, hard cock leaking steadily, smearing precome on the sheets. 

“Tae-ah,” Ten groans, finally dropping all the pretence, when the unhurried pace is not enough to make him come. He tries to glare, but the effect is ruined by his flushed face and sleepy eyes. 

“Good morning,” Taeyong says like he doesn’t have three fingers in him, prepping him for his cock. 

Taeyong would love to tease Ten some more, till his damp thighs will quiver and his voice will break into pleas and curses in different languages, till the room will smell like sex and them. 

But they are short on time this morning. 

Taeyong pulls his fingers out, tugging his shirt and sweatpants off as Ten watches him over his shoulder. He's still lying on his belly, not changing the position, though Taeyong knows he is getting impatient. 

Taeyong slicks himself up liberally and coaxes Ten’s legs wider before covering Ten’s smaller frame with his. He sinks himself into the pliant body, stretching him further open with a steady press of his cock, feeling Ten’s moans with his chest. 

Taeyong starts to roll his hips with deep thorough thrusts, pinning Ten to the bed, as Ten clutches at the sheet for support, gasping sweetly with every drag of Taeyong’s cock against his insides. 

When Ten tilts his hips Taeyong reaches around, wrapping his hand around his wet cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. His pace grows faster as he snaps his hips hard, almost without pulling out, feeling them both getting closer to the edge, as the hot slick clutch of Ten’s body tightens all around him. Taeyong strokes him faster, until Ten comes with a choked whimper, Taeyong coming just a second later. 

The early morning stillness is now filled with their loud panting. Taeyong drapes his hands over Ten’s waist and turns them sideways, covering his neck and shoulders in soft kisses. 

“You awake now?” Taeyong asks, his pleased tone is evident. 

“Thoroughly awake, yes,” Ten rolls his eyes but he feels too good to argue. “Though a shower wouldn’t hurt.” 

Taeyong hums in agreement but doesn’t pull himself out even as Ten squirms when come slowly starts to leak out of him. Taeyong sighs and with a final peck to Ten’s nape unlocks his arms and moves to get up, just in time when Ten’s alarm starts ringing. He watches for a second mesmerized as Ten raises his arms and stretches across the bed like a big cat with a satisfied moan. Taeyong can’t help but take him in, gaze lingering on his slick thighs and damp tousled hair and the dark eyes, that meet his stare straight on, before pointedly sliding up and down his body as well. 

Ten stands and heads towards the shower but not before looking over his shoulder to throw Taeyong a smirk with a playful, 

“You coming?”


	7. it's okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a quick take on taeten at the late sd concert for the worried nonnies
> 
> timeframe: 30 jan 2020, superm tour  
> rating: PG

It's late night in California. They just finished the first concert of the second half of their tour. After, the members quickly disappeared in the hotel rooms, the novelty of the tour is promptly becoming a routine. 

“You aren’t listening, are you?” Ten says, eyes scanning the side of Taeyong’s face from where he’s perched on the hotel bed. He turns to prop his head on a hand, looking up at Taeyong, waiting for his words to sink. 

“Sorry, what?” Taeyong belatedly glances up from his phone when he notices the absence of chatter from his left. He blinks a couple of times, making it clear that he hasn’t heard a word of what Ten was saying. 

“Don’t feel like talking?” Ten chuckles at his owlishly blinking eyes. He looks tired and a bit lost in his head, face almost a blank mask. Ten resists the urge to squish him in hug till he suffocates under the weight of Ten’s affection. 

“It’s just... the comeback, the tour, new members’ debut. It keeps running in my head. And I just...” Taeyong sighs, rubbing his eyes with a back of his palm, trying to gather his scattering thoughts. He wants to explain that it’s not like he doesn’t want Ten’s company or burdened by his presence. He doesn’t know how to tell that he’s simply drained after running non-stop with all the preparations. Taeyong looks up at Ten and waves his hand vaguely, helplessly wrangling his brain for the right words. But it seems he doesn’t have to. 

“Want not to think about anything for a while?” Ten prompts after Taeyong doesn’t say anything else. He gets a nod in return and a small exhausted smile. Ten sits up and leans closer, pressing a chaste reassuring kiss to Taeyong’s cheek. “I understand. Do you want to cuddle silently or do you want to stay alone for a while?” 

Ten shakes his head, quietly amused at Taeyong’s scrunched eyebrows and bitten lips as he struggles to answer him. Even after all this time Taeyong hates to say ‘no’ to him, can’t stand what he thinks is a slight rejection. 

Ten smiles at him, open and adoring, letting Taeyong plainly sees that it’s all fine. Ten doesn’t let Taeyong duck his head in an apology, kissing another sorry from his lips fondly. “It's okay, promise. Like I haven’t known your introverted ass for years now.” 

That draws a startled laugh from Taeyong. He squeezes Ten’s hand, grateful that he doesn’t need to justify himself; that Ten knows sometimes he needs to be alone, to shut himself from the world to recharge. That he simply knows everything Taeyong doesn’t say. Ten squeezes his hand in return, like he can guess what Taeyong is thinking. “Take your time and get some rest. I’ll see you tomorrow.”


	8. it's expectable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspiration, come back, i'll forgive you everything
> 
> timeframe: feb 2020, superm tour  
> rating: PG

Ten glances up from his phone where he’s been texting members in their group chat, telling them about the latest concert and the city and reading about the latest gossips. He takes a closer look at Taeyong’s pensive expression and puts his phone away. 

“Okay, I’m ready to listen now.” He sits cross-legged on the bed across the older. 

“Huh?” Taeyong blinks a couple of times and looks at Ten confused, because he hasn’t said anything. 

“You’ve got your serious face on, so something is clearly bothering you, something that you’d want to talk about.” 

“I...” Taeyong halts in his explanation when the point of Ten’s words sinks in. “You can tell all that just by looking at my face?” 

Taeyong sits as well, leaning against the headboard. Ten can’t help but grin at the obvious amazement written so plainly across his features. 

“Yes, I can. So, what were you thinking about earlier?” Ten repeats his question still curious about the matter, not wanting to derail the conversation. 

“Oh, just how things have changed,” Taeyong says, shrugging his shoulders and doesn’t elaborate further. 

“In general?” 

“No, between us.” Taeyong looks Ten in the eyes as he says it. 

For a brief second, dread fills his stomach, but Ten just hums and pushes it all away. 

“Changed how?” He keeps his face neutral and voice light, forcing his apprehension down. 

“Ten. Ten-ie, I promise, it’s nothing bad.” Taeyong reaches to take Ten’s hand, his whole demeanour softening. He scoots down the bed, tugging Ten closer to wrap his arm around him. 

Sometimes Ten forgets that Taeyong can see right through him as easily, that their tight bond goes both ways. 

“Our anniversary is soon, so I was just thinking about how things between us changed since we were rookies,” Taeyong explains as he strokes tender reassuring circles on Ten’s back. 

At the mention of their anniversary, Ten can’t help but smile, warmth filling his chest with that fluttering giddy feeling. Two years, who would have thought. And they got to celebrate it in Europe of all places. Dancing “Baby Don’t Stop” in Paris will become a reality instead of wishful thinking. 

Still, he is not entirely sure what exactly Taeyong means. 

“But it’s only natural.” Ten raises his head to peer at the older’s face. 

“I know. That’s it’s inevitable and changes are expectable,” Taeyong says, biting the corner of his lower lip in contemplation. “And you are more serious these days, more mature.” 

That makes Ten’s eyebrows slowly climb up. He opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, having no idea how to interpret that. 

“I guess, I just miss it sometimes. When we just got together, got to promote together. You were so cute and shy.” Taeyong clarifies when he senses Ten’s confusion. He smiles down at Ten, his gaze soft and adoring as usual, but Ten hears a hint of wistfulness in Taeyong’s tone. 

Ten remembers the dizzy feeling of being so infatuated, so in love that the rest of the world tended to fade away. When all his thought and his attention would fixate only on one person. When just a look, a slight touch meant so much more than it probably should have. 

But Ten wouldn’t trade it for what they have now. How physical boundaries between them decreased, how safe and comfortable it feels now. How he can always tell what’s going on with the other simply by looking at him. How he just knows Taeyong, not only his tastes and habits, but all the little quirks and flaws he cherishes dearly. How he just knows. 

And if Taeyong thought about the changes this seriously, Ten believes, it’s only fair that he gives him the serious answer as well. 

“But now I know you better than myself. And I also know now, that no matter what happens, we'll still be close, we'll still be friends, that our bond is stronger than whatever will come between us.” 

“Of course, we will,” Taeyong says it so softly, Ten almost misses it. But he clearly sees as the corners of his lips turn up in a quiet happy smile, eyes shining reverently. 

He looks so lovely that Ten has no other choice than to kiss him firmly, pouring everything he feels into it. 

“Kiss me like that again,” Taeyong asks breathlessly when they come apart. 

“Like what?” 

“Like I’m the one,” he says with a silly smile, but Ten hears everything he doesn’t tell anyway. 

He chuckles fondly and leans in with another kiss. 

“I love you,” he murmurs tenderly against Taeyong’s parted lips. Ten doesn’t say it often, but every time he does, he means it with every fibre of his soul. 

“I love you too.” Taeyong brushes his fingers over Ten’s flushed cheekbones, trailing them down to stroke at his jaw and ears. 

They lie quietly, legs intertwined, just listening to each other breathe, when an idea pops into Ten’s mind. 

“You know, if you miss it, we can actually do something about it,” he muses out loud. 

“I told you it wasn’t that serious,” Taeyong assured, but he is actually curious where Ten is going with it. “What are you proposing?” 

Though he should have known by now what the mischievous glint in Ten’s eyes meant. Softening his voice and raising it just a tad higher, Ten lowers his lashes bashfully only to exhale out a timid, 

“Hyung...” 

Taeyong’s eyes widen, body jerking involuntarily when the honorific rolls off of Ten’s lips coyly. 

“I didn’t mean we should... That’s not...” He stumbles around his explanation, trying to convey that’s it’s not what he initially thought, when he brought this topic on, even if he doesn’t have to. Ten just giggles, pleased with the reaction he got from the older, but mentally makes a note in his head about this particular kink of his. 

“We can try it if you want to. It seems fun,” Ten offers after easily. 

“I never know what to expect anymore, when you say you got an idea,” Taeyong sighs, though he doesn’t say ‘no’. Tips of his ears are still flushed, but he is smiling, amused. 

“Well, at least you never get bored,” Ten singsongs back at him. 

“Never,” Taeyong repeats. Though it sounds a lot more like a promise. It sounds about right.


	9. it feels like home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we have an addition to our cat family (louis is just too cute, i had to)
> 
> timeframe: may 2020, punch promotions  
> rating: PG

Ten climbs out of the van, followed by Hendery and Yangyang, stretching their limbs tiredly. He exhales loudly into the evening air and starts to trudge towards the dorms, happy to be done with today’s activities. Surprisingly, the dorm greets them with a delicious smell of food. Usually these days they’ll just order something when everyone is gathered together. And Ten knows for sure that Winwin and Xiaojun are still recording. 

Ten hears chatter from the kitchen, but can’t distinguish much with the way Hendery and Yangyang cackle behind him. He steps inside, expecting to see Kun and Lucas that should be back from their schedule already. 

What he doesn’t expect to see is Taeyong, sitting right on the kitchen floor of all places, talking quietly with Kun, who’s doing dishes, and Lucas, sprawled lazily on the sofa not far from where Taeyong is sitting. 

Ten halts at the sight, completely blindsided by the domesticity the view in front of him exude. 

Taeyong is in his comfy sweats and old oversized hoody, with his heavy stage make-up still on, soft cotton candy hair freshly dyed. He looks exhausted, but there is a soft little smile on his lips, reserved for times when he spots something genuinely adorable. The cause of all this is settled in a comfortable curl on Taeyong’s bony lap. Ten doesn’t need to come closer to know, that Louis must be purring contentedly, while Taeyong rubs soothing circles into his head with gentle fingers. 

Hendery and Yangyang poke their heads around Ten curiously, searching for a reason he stopped at the threshold, humming in understanding a second later. They breeze past Ten, waving at Taeyong cheerfully in greeting, before going to pester Kun with questions. 

Ten steps carefully closer as if not to spook the peaceful mood. But not before he narrows his eyes accusingly at Lucas for not texting him about their impromptu gathering. Lucas just snorts in return and goes back to petting Bella, sleeping soundly on his stomach. 

“Hey, I assume you’ve finally met.” Ten crouches down, stroking the kitten in question with his knuckles delicately. 

Ten didn’t have the chance to introduce his new family member to Taeyong. They haven’t seen each other since SuperM concert, and even before meeting only for rehearsals, too busy with upcoming promotions for their respective groups. But Ten made sure to send him countless pictures and videos of Louis, to which Taeyong always replied with something genuine and loving. 

“Yes. We are now good friends.” Taeyong says softly as he looks up at him, eyes warm and gleaming, lips still stretched into a small happy smile. 

“My two best boys are getting along,” Ten says it cutely, helpless not to, when the image alone is enough to make his teeth ache with how sweet it is. The fact that it never fails to draw a chuckle from Taeyong, no matter how tired he is, is a pleasant bonus. 

“Go wash up and change. Dinner is getting cold.” Taeyong shakes his head affectionately and nods towards the kitchen table. 

“You made dinner?” Ten asks, surprised. “No wonder it smells so good.” 

“Yeah, Kun and I decided to make something while we were waiting,” Taeyong says sheepishly. 

He shrugs his shoulders and ducks his head, like it’s not a big deal. Like he didn’t come late in the evening, when his own schedule is more than packed, just to see Ten. Just to cook him dinner and meet his precious little kitten, that Ten was so eager to introduce. 

Ten feels his chest unfurl with emotions, pure and unrestrained, almost suffocating him under the tender weight of it. Ten looks at his boyfriend and his kitten, who’s stretching his fuzzy paws into a more comfortable sprawl with a tiny yawn and thinks that he wouldn’t mind coming back to this sight as the years go by. He thinks it feels like home. 

Swaying closer, Ten leans to press a lingering chaste kiss to Taeyong’s cheek, unfazed with the members around them, then stands up and goes to get changed, before he does something reckless and silly. Like asks Taeyong to spend the rest of his life with him.


	10. all the firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> explicit one
> 
> timeframe: 31 may 2018, thai BDS fanmeeting  
> rating: NC17

Ten closes his eyes and sits back, slumping against his seat with a grateful sigh. Today’s their second night in Thailand. They finished the schedule for the day, hopping from one place to another, from interview to interview, all the while filming for the various channels on top of that. 

The quiet hum of the engine is enough to make him drift off, soothing the jittery twists of his stomach. Ten leans against Taeyong’s shoulder and waits for their ride to end. 

His nervous anticipation is back at full swing when they step into their hotel room. Ten fidgets the whole time their manager briefs them on their tomorrow recordings, restlessly bouncing his leg up and down. As soon as the door closes behind the last staff member, Ten runs off towards the bathroom, shouting something about a shower to bewildered Taeyong. 

Once inside, Ten looks at himself in the mirror for a second, drumming his fingers against the counter in thought, before stripping quickly and turning the water on. 

The first night they just curled tiredly under the covers and slept through a good solid eight hours. Taeyong must have been completely exhausted. He draped himself over Ten, falling asleep almost immediately while Ten was still checking his phone. Ten thinks he really needed it. They both needed it. 

Although they are going to work the entire time, it feels more like a vacation. Ten looked forward to this trip for weeks. And if Taeyong’s earnest excitement was any indication, he surely did too. Here, in their personal little paradise, they can finally focus solely on each other, without constant interference and distractions from members and staff. 

And Ten certainly wants to make most out of their stay here. He wants Taeyong to try delicious Thai food, wants to take him to the beach, wants him to meet his family. He simply wants to spend long moments just exploring each other, when a chance of being interrupted is close to zero. Ten wants to learn what touches make Taeyong giggle and what makes his breath hitch, wants to learn about every little scar and every mole and to reveal himself in return. 

Taeyong looks up when Ten emerges from the bathroom, dressed only in a white hotel bathrobe, with his cheeks flushed after a long shower and dark hair combed back. Ten’s hands keep fiddling with the ties of the robe, lower lip caught between his teeth. 

Ten sees the exact moment when understanding sinks in for Taeyong, the way his face changes - features sharpening with desire. His eyes travel up and down Ten’s petite figure, mouth parting around unconsciously darting tongue. 

They haven’t exactly talked about it in detail. But judging from each other’s past experiences, that’s where they were slowly heading by some unspoken agreement. 

Ten takes a deep breath, his nervousness subdues under the weight of Taeyong’s gaze, the weight of his want. He walks closer towards the enormous bed in the middle of the room, where Taeyong is sitting against the headboard. Placing his knee on the edge, Ten swings his leg to straddle the older. He settles on Taeyong’s lap, with Taeyong’s hands winding around his waist, bringing him closer. 

They don’t speak yet, don’t have to, so attuned to each other. They just drink each other in with light touches and roaming stares, like it’s the very first time. Swaying closer, Ten connects their lips in an unhurried glide, taking his time to map Taeyong’s mouth. He moans unabashedly, when Taeyong slides his hand into his hair and tilts his head to deepen the kiss, licking into his mouth more insistently. 

Ten doesn’t know how long they are making out, but his lips feel puffy and his hands have found their way under Taeyong’s shirt. He grinds his hips down suggestively, rotating them in circling motion, savouring the way Taeyong’s cock twitches and hardens even through the layers of clothing. 

All of a sudden, the room gets a lot more heated. 

Taeyong gasps against Ten’s mouth with every twist of his hips, hands firmly clasped over his hipbones, not rushing, just holding on. His eyes are on Ten’s face, dark and intense, like he’s trying to commit to memory everything. 

It makes Ten somewhat shy, cheeks blushing the faintest shade of pink as he takes out the lube and a condom from the pocket of the bathrobe before slipping out of it. He reaches for the hem of Taeyong’s shirt to divert his attention, hitching it up and over his head, followed by the rest of his clothes. 

“Are you sure? We don’t have to,” Taeyong cannot but ask. He grazes his knuckles tenderly against Ten’s rosy cheek, utterly enamoured by his bashful state. 

“I know,” Ten grins at that, eyes curving catlike. “I really want to, want you. Are you?” 

“I really want you too.” Taeyong answers, kissing Ten’s still smiling mouth, short and sweet. He takes the condom that Ten gives him, tearing the packet open, “Shouldn’t I prep you?” 

Ten uncaps the lube, warming it up between his fingers, and shakes his head. At Taeyong’s questioning look he nods towards the bathroom and murmurs, “I’ve done it earlier”. 

It takes a little awkward shuffling to get the angle right, for Ten to take Taeyong in his hand, slicking him up and pressing the head of his cock against his hole. Ten bites down on his lip hard as he starts to sink in, clutching at Taeyong’s shoulders for support when his thighs start to quiver. 

It hurts more than Ten thought it would. Still, he grits his teeth, swallowing a whine that got caught in his throat, and tries to focus on Taeyong’s uneven breath on his lips, his palms on the bare skin of his legs. But the next thing he feels is Taeyong’s hands, gripping his hips firmly and tugging him up and off of his cock. 

Ten flops on his back and huffs in frustration. When he read about it, it seemed relatively easy. He must have skipped a step or two. He turns to glance at Taeyong, whose lips pressed into a thin line. Ten sees him open his mouth and slaps his hand against Taeyong’s mouth hastily. 

“If you tell me one more time that we don’t have to or if I’m sure, I'm kicking you out of the bed,” Ten warns him. 

Taeyong snorts in response, rolling his eyes. Ten can feel him smiling behind his palm, fond and amused. And suddenly it’s easy, it’s warm and comfortable, blindsiding Ten once again by the soft casual intimacy that comes with the territory of knowing each other in and out. 

Taeyong kisses his palm as he takes it away. “Okay. Let me then...” He looks around the bed in search of the discarded lube. 

Taeyong gently coaxes Ten to spread his legs open, settling on his knees in between. He slicks his fingers, rubbing them delicately at the pink skin of Ten’s rim before pushing in one, carefully watching Ten’s reaction. His gaze is so intent that it makes Ten squirm self-conscious, colour creeping down his neck and chest. It’s hardly their first time being intimate, but it’s the first time Ten feels completely exposed. 

One finger becomes two, then three, curling and rubbing at all the places that make Ten writhe. Taeyong steadily works him open, patient and attentive. His movements are curious, seeking, no doubt cataloguing Ten’s responses to every touch. 

“Tae, in...” Ten whines and tugs at Taeyong’s arms to let him know he’s ready. “Come on, get in.” 

“Okay,” Taeyong looks at him for moment and nods. 

He pulls his fingers out and strokes his cock a couple of times before guiding himself towards Ten’s opening, pushing in slowly. Ten stifle a whimper, making a conscious effort to relax. The stretch still burns, but it’s bearable. Tight muscles yield reluctantly under the steady pressure. 

Taeyong pulls out and pushes in again, painstakingly sliding further inch by inch, all the while watching Ten’s face carefully for any sign of pain. They sigh almost simultaneously as Taeyong's hips finally press against Ten’s butt. He stays still once he sinks all the way in. 

“All right?” Taeyong asks, panting. He swallows, trembling, palms clutching a fistful of sheets like he’s trying not to come. 

“Yeah,” Ten sighs, squirming experimentally. “Go on.” 

Taeyong rocks tentatively, measured, making Ten keenly aware of every move. The blunt head of his cock bores into his walls with every thrust, wringing whiny little moans from him. 

Ten misses the moment when pain blends into pleasure, when he starts to spread his thighs wider, canting his hips to get Taeyong even deeper, to get him hit that spot again, where it feels especially good. He digs his head against the pillows, hands scramble for purchase. 

He tangles his fingers into Taeyong’s hair, tugging none too gently, making him grunt, hips jerking with a sharp sudden thrust. It draws a surprised yelp from Ten, pleasure shooting through his nerves, bright hot and piercing. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Taeyong exhales, slowing down to a measured grind. 

“Again, do that again,” Ten shakes his head and yanks on Taeyong’s hair for good measure. 

He hears Taeyong swearing under his breath before driving himself harder. Ten moans, high and open, spurring Taeyong to go on, absolutely forgetting that he’ll have to be able to perform tomorrow. 

Ten senses that Taeyong is getting close by the way his thrusts turn shaky and erratic. His forehead is pressed firmly against Ten’s shoulder now, breath coming out in short puffs. Ten takes his cock in his hand and jerks himself quickly. He feels when Taeyong stills, shuddering with his whole body, cock pulsing inside. Ten is only a couple of strokes behind before he spills hot and sticky between their bellies. 

Taeyong falls next to him, gasping for breath like he's run a marathon. Ten barely noticed him pulling out, still reeling from the force of the orgasm. 

He waits until his lungs don’t seem like they’re going to explode and giggles, high and giddy. Taeyong face pops up in his line of vision, flushed and sweaty, his hazel hair stick in all directions. Ten guesses he looks just the same. Taeyong leans on his elbow, brushing his palm soothingly against Ten’s side, tipping forward to kiss him sweet and lingering, drawing back when Ten giggles again. 

“Good?” he asks, corners of his mouth curling into a pleased little grin. 

“Good,” Ten says, carding his fingers through Taeyong’s hair affectionately. He scrunches his nose at his sticky skin, “But I think I need another shower. In a minute though, once my legs stop feeling like jello.” 

Taeyong chuckles and kisses him again before standing up. Ten hears him clutter quietly around the bathroom, followed by the sound of water hitting the bathtub. He stretches his deliciously sore muscles, blissful little smile tugs at his lips again that seems to be permanently stuck on his face for the rest of their trip. But Ten doesn’t care, he feels warm and content. He feels happy.


	11. like a scene from a drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ten's advice on how to approach your crush got me thinking
> 
> timeframe: june 2020, TBT promotions  
> rating: PG

“Was it really a story from the experience though?” Yangyang asks, taking advantage of the lull in the conversation. 

He looks at Ten inquiringly, eyes wide and eager. Ten knows Yangyang wanted to ask since the end of the shoot, barely containing his curiosity until they were alone at the dorms. He doesn't need to clarify who exactly they are talking about. 

Ten chews on his food and looks around the table, noticing interested glances from other members. By now everyone already knows about his relationship with Taeyong. Some may know more, some less, but it isn’t a secret. 

It was funny how as soon as that one particular question came up, members kept darting deliberate glances towards Ten, giggling incredulously, all the while trying and failing to be inconspicuous. 

“Well...” Ten smiles enigmatically and doesn’t say another word, letting them draw the conclusion themselves. 

“Ah! I knew it. You just made that up,” Kun grumbles lightheartedly. 

“What did you want me to say? To advise them to wait until the situation resolves itself, hoping for the better?” Ten says, expression almost comically deadpan. 

Kun snorts and shakes his head, refusing to start a round of bickering during the dinner. 

“How you got together then? Did you confess? Or did Taeyong-hyung?” Winwin asks nonchalantly, still trying to pretend that he doesn’t have a weak spot for anything remotely romantic. 

Ten pops another piece of chicken in his mouth, giving himself time to thinks about it for a second. He knows that he can dodge the question and tell the vaguest answer and nobody would press him further. Ten ever talked about this with Hendery during the little breaks amidst the gruelling language practices. But Ten surprisingly doesn’t mind sharing a bit of this story. 

“It actually started because of a little misunderstanding.” Ten chooses his words carefully. His advice wasn’t exactly based on his experience but it wasn’t that far from the truth. 

He glances around the table again and nearly snickers at the attentive faces all looking at him with a various degree of concentration. It’s not often that Ten is willing to talk about his personal life. It seems even Louis and Leon go still, curious as to why the members are hushed all of a sudden. 

“Listen carefully, kids. Ten will tell you how your daddy wooed your other... daddy,” Hendery says with an impish grin. 

Ten opens his mouth and closes it again, deciding not to touch on that subject at all. 

“It happened a day after my birthday and the release of our ‘BDS’. We also had a vlive that day. So that's like an anniversary bingo for us.” 

“A-ah! That's why!” Lucas snaps his fingers several times in a quick realization. “That’s actually neat, man.” 

It takes Ten a moment to comprehend that Lucas must have remembered that time in Paris, when Taeyong whisked Ten away from the SuperM members in the middle of them throwing him a birthday party, under the pretext of celebrating the release of their unit’s song. Ten smiles and nods at him, letting Lucas know that he guessed that one right. 

“We spent a lot of time together back then. And I hoped that Taeyong would just figure it out eventually, cause I wasn’t subtle with my flirting and affection at all.” 

“You were all over the place,” Kun can’t help but point out. 

“Hey! I was suave, totally homme fatale!” 

“Sure,” Kun snickers, being a witness to Ten’s floundering once or twice, but quickly holds up his hands placatingly when Ten narrows his eyes at him. 

“Anyway, it did work. Well, at least I thought it did. Taeyong would get so jealous sometimes, but still not doing anything about it. Guess, I wasn’t the only one with a head full of doubts.” 

“So... you didn’t actually grab him and told him you loved him?” Winwin pouts, a bit disappointed by the reality. 

Ten shakes his head. He might talk brazen, but he would never be able to do that to Taeyong. It would have seemed like a cruel joke. Too reckless. Too ill-advised. Just the mere thought of losing Taeyong’s trust, his friendship was enough to put a halt on his advances, flashing behind his eyes like a big red warning sign. 

“No,” Ten says softly, looking at the baffled faces. And then, to everyone's surprise, adds, “I kissed him.” 

As soon as the words leave his mouth, he hears the excited clamour. 

“Oh my god!” 

“It was romantic after all!” 

“It’s like a drama! Like a scene from a drama!” Winwin almost squeals in delight. 

Ten listens to them gushing, smiling to himself. It does sound an awful lot like a corny melodrama when Ten wraps it like that. What he doesn’t talk about is the dread that pooled in the pit of his stomach for a long endless second it took him to gauge Taeyong’s reaction, nor does he talk about his trembling knees and clammy palms. 

Still, he wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

Ten tucks his lower lip between his teeth to stop himself from grinning too wide at the memory. He sweeps his tongue across the lip, remembering how it felt to kiss Taeyong for the very first time. His huge eyes, aflame with emotion. His gentle voice, calling his name ever so tenderly. 

He gets lost in his thoughts for a second that he doesn’t hear Xiaojun’s question right away. 

“Is facetime advice also from the experience?” 

“It is! I walked in on Ten once or twice,” Yangyang answers for him. 

“You should really start to learn how to knock before barging in, boy,” Ten admonishes him out of habit. 

“Walked in on... Ten!” Kun looks outright scandalized. 

“Walked in on me talking to Taeyong,” Ten smiles sweetly at him, faux innocence painted across his face. “What did you think of, Kun?” 

“Right! Dinner’s over.” 

Ten’s bright laugh fills the kitchen as Kun gathers empty plates from the table and turns towards the sink to hide the tips of his ears, burning in embarrassment. And if on a couple of occasions it was a lot more than talking, Ten will keep that to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse the vague description, i'm still planning to write the 'get together' chapter later


	12. all the risks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> timeframe: oct 2019, preparations for the superm tour  
> rating: PG13

“One more time?” 

Taeyong asks glancing at Ten. He doesn’t look out of breath in the slightest, so Taeyong thinks they can go a round or two more. 

“Sure, hyung.” Ten is all smiles. Somewhere along with the preparations for SuperM, Ten has slipped back into a habit of calling Taeyong ‘hyung’ again. Not that Taeyong is complaining. Coming from Ten, with his unique accent, it always sounds so sweet. 

Taeyong turns on their song again and gets into position. It’s just them in the practice room at this hour. They’ve gone over the official choreography a couple of times already, carefully running through the motions. They gradually familiarize themselves with each other again, synchronizing their developed styles anew. 

Still, it is as easy and natural as before to fall back side by side, to move with a beat that only two of them recognize. 

Taeyong doesn’t need to voice his intentions when he switches from the routine to a freestyle, knowing that Ten will pick on the change right away. It makes Taeyong laugh, giddy and elated, Ten’s wide grin – a mirror of his. They roll with a rhythm, pushing and pulling, relaxed and carefree, with no one around to witness flirty smiles and affectionate stares. 

It nears midnight when they finish the last practice for the day. With the last fading note, they end up standing a lot closer than a choreo dictates. Ten’s warm breath fanning across Taeyong’s face as he looks at him, his eyes creasing, bright and mischievous, tongue peeking out to lick at his lips. 

Taeyong briefly scans a wide room, more out of habit than necessity, since they were alone for hours. He places his hands on Ten’s waist and slowly walks him backward, till his spine touches the mirrored wall. Ten lets Taeyong manhandle him however he wants, soft and pliant in his arms, with an echo of the beat still thrumming in his veins. That's all the permission Taeyong needs to lean in and kiss him, chaste and teasing, lips barely touching. He keeps this up before Ten slides his hands into his hair and tugs him closer, slotting their mouths together, kissing him deep and wicked. Taeyong shifts against him effortlessly, intimately, chasing every twist of his tongue, every sigh. 

Somewhere on the periphery of his awareness Taeyong hears the faint creak. He pulls back just in time to see Ten’s eyes widen, his whole face turning an alarming shade of pale. He hastily pushes Taeyong off. But they both know it’s too late for that. 

Taeyong feels dread settling in his stomach as he glances at the reflection. He swallows and turns around to face his manager. 

For a second, there’s nothing but the heavy ringing silence. Then Hyunjoon closes the door quickly behind him, before someone else walks in on them. It seems that he’s clenching his jaw as if trying not to curse out loud. He turns to Ten and points a finger at him, gritting a single “out”. 

Moving unconsciously, Taeyong jerks to shield him, but Ten is fast to collect himself. Face still pale, he squeezes Taeyong’s hand and nods at him, indicating that it’s alright. He quietly tells the older that he’ll wait outside, and with a last glance at Taeyong disappears behind a closed door. 

“Hyung...” Taeyong says hesitantly, eyes fleeting around the room, not even knowing where to start. 

“Do you have any idea how dangerous it is?” Hyunjoon interrupts him right away. 

“I know,” Taeyong breathes out. 

“What if someone finds out? What if you’ll get caught? Do you realize the consequences?” Hyunjoon’s voice raises with every question. 

“I do.” 

“I don’t think you are.” 

“Hyung, please...” 

“Taeyong, I'll have to tell them.” Hyunjoon shakes his head, cutting off any objections. 

“No, please don’t.” Taeyong’s voice is faltering with a weight of the repercussion it will bring. He is ready to beg on his knees to not turn them in. “They'll just forbid me to see him entirely.” 

“It will cost you your career,” Hyunjoon says slowly, calm and serious, willing Taeyong to understand what is at stake for him. 

“We did talk about the risks. More than once or twice.” Taeyong swallows around his dry throat but looks Hyunjoon in the eyes steadily. He lifts his chin, gaze unwavering, like he’s readying himself for a battle. 

Hyunjoon sighs heavily as he scrubs his face with both palms. By now, he knows Taeyong good enough to pick up on the undercurrent of his thoughts and intentions behind the simple words and actions. Hyunjoon knows just by looking at Taeyong’s eyes, that burn bright with a resolution, all the things he doesn’t say. He sighs again, wondering what kind of stress he’s getting himself into. 

“We’ll be extra careful,” Taeyong adds earnestly, trying to sway his friend further. 

“I just caught you not an hour ago.” Hyunjoon narrows his eyes at the blatant contradiction. 

“Well, frankly, you were not supposed to be here right now. Didn’t you call me from halfway home earlier?” Taeyong smiles sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders. 

“How long?” Hyunjoon asks. 

“A year and a half.” 

“Who else knows?” 

“Our families. And members.” 

“That's already a lot,” Hyunjoon pinches the bridge of his nose like he’s having an oncoming headache. Then adds, “Taeyong, I'll need to tell the management at one point. We need to be prepared if it gets out.” 

Taeyong bites on the corner of his lips, wide eyes staring off into the distance. 

“You do realize you are not the only couple in the company, right?” Hyunjoon takes pity on him, lips twitching in amusement when Taeyong opens and closes his mouth for a moment, unable to process the information. “And not even the only same-sex couple?” 

“I... didn’t know,” Taeyong says bewildered. He takes a deep breath for the first time since the start of the conversation and asks, “Can you give us more time? Then I'll tell them myself. I’ll just need a little more time.” 

“Okay.” Hyunjoon agrees, knowing full well he already lost this argument. “But with conditions.” He waits for affirmation, before listing the standard measures taken for cases like that, “You reduce contact to a bare minimum. And I mean: no interaction on camera more than necessary, no mentions outside the immediate interviews, don’t even stand next to each other if you can. And, Taeyong, for god’s sake, keep your... endeavors only to the dorms.” 

“Got it.” Tips of Taeyong’s ears turn red, but he nods in understanding regardless. 

“And please, be more careful,” Hyunjoon urges for the last time, allowing the worry to seep into his tone this time. 

“Thank you.” Taeyong’s voice cracks with emotion, face determinate and sincere. He hugs Hyunjoon brief and sudden, then points at the door, “I have to...” 

“Go. The boy looked like he almost had a heart attack.” 

Hyunjoon stands in the middle of the empty room another minute before he shakes himself and goes to retrieve papers he forgot in the first place. Every time he promises himself he won’t fall for Taeyong’s puppy eyes, and every time he fails to do so again. If he’d known the chaos his life would become, he’d have applied for the position of another group. That’s a lie he routinely tells himself, knowing full well, that in the end no matter what he’ll always have the boy’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not all that familiar with the manager situation in nct/wayv so the character here is more like a collective image (tho heavily based on the carrot manager from food diary)  
> also, the name is made up (i couldn't just call him 'manager' throughout the fic)


	13. waiting for a sign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of longing and metaphors
> 
> timeframe: jan 2018, somewhere along with the making of BDS  
> rating: PG13

Sometimes Ten thinks Taeyong fucks just like the way he dances. 

That thought has been stuck in Ten’s head since they’ve started to prepare for their duet. He can’t get it out, no matter how hard he tries. It’s always there, lurking on the edge of his mind, waiting, just to surge bright and ample in the moments like this, when Ten’s eyes follow Taeyong’s every move inextricably. 

He sips on his water, taking a break in the corner of the practice room, watching as Taeyong sways lazily with the beat of their song. Taeyong’s expression is contemplative under the visor of his cap. He eyes himself in the mirror while he tries different gestures, barely paying attention to his steps, just what simply looks good. 

And boy, does he look good. There is nothing extraordinary about Taeyong’s plain white tee and black pants, but Ten can’t take his eyes off of him. There is an aura to him, a drive that commands attention. Ten is aware that he’s blatantly staring at this point. Lower lip caught between his teeth. A hundred excuses on his tongue. 

It probably wouldn’t be so incriminating if Ten didn’t prefer to think that dancing, and duets, in particular, is a lot like sex. It’s something in the way you learn about your partner, something so sensual and intimate. The way you uncover how they move at first, how skilful they are, what style they prefer. And the more you learn, the more confident you become with your actions, the more harmonious you become. 

Except, Ten doesn’t know where that conclusion even comes from. Aside from a couple of short-lived relationships, that never got further than a blowjob, he doesn’t have much data on the subject. 

But every time he sees Taeyong glide across the room, it’s all he can think about. 

There is a distinct precision in his movements, a strength, subtly concealed under the effortless display, like a tide hidden under the sleek surface of the ocean. It’s breathtaking – the absolute dedication, the amount of complete focus Taeyong devotes to have this level of control over his body, honed over the years. 

And Ten wants all that attention, all that undivided focus directed at him. He wants Taeyong’s dark eyes fixated only on him, hands holding his hips with a sure grip. Ten wants his weight on top of him, pressing him into the sheets, wants to feel the shift of muscles under his fingertips. He wants Taeyong on him, in him. 

A wave of arousal that sweeps over him makes Ten momentary dizzy just at the thought of it, so he quickly shoves it at the far corner of his mind. Still, he can't help the sweet tug at his lower stomach as he watches Taeyong move. 

Pulling his knees to his chest to prop his chin on them, Ten sighs inaudibly. He thinks Taeyong will be an amazing lover, sweet and considerate towards his partner. He always asks if Ten has eaten, if he’s tired or in pain. Taeyong notes Ten’s moods, his condition. He constantly listens, he observes, he remembers. 

Taeyong makes everything so very easy. And that includes falling for him, among other things. Ten can’t bring himself to examine that thought just yet. It’s easier these days to shrug it off, to pretend that he doesn’t look forward to their meetings. That his giddy excitement comes first and foremost from the liberty of being able to perform again. And it is the truth. Just not all of it. 

Ten wonders if Taeyong finds him attractive too. At times, Ten will catch him staring in the reflection of a mirror, eyes going up and down his body. It doesn’t necessarily mean anything, but Ten preens under the attention nonetheless and makes his moves, his expression just a tad more sensuous. 

It's just that he longs to be desired, yearns for Taeyong to want him too. Ten wishes that he’d think about him too, at three in the morning, with a hand wrapped around himself, when his reserve drops to its lowest. 

Not that he’ll ever admit any of it out loud. 

They spend a lot of time together now, practicing, recording and just hanging out. So, it’s not exactly surprising that his innocent crush, that Ten could successfully ignore during their rookie days and their first debut, has grown exponentially, threatening to develop into something far more serious and all the more dangerous. 

It doesn’t help that Taeyong wants to keep close. Always generous with his smiles, with his affection. His huge dark eyes are warm, even tender, when he looks at Ten. And Ten can’t stay unaffected. He doesn’t even notice playful words that roll off his tongue seemingly without his volition. Ten would flirt, would throw a teasing quip just to see Taeyong blush and laugh it off awkwardly. 

But sometimes, when they are practically alone, Taeyong’s honesty would throw him off balance. He’d answer serious and all too earnest and Ten wouldn’t know what to do with it. It would be his turns to laugh and move away from the sheer proximity, from the keen look Taeyong would give him. 

Because they don’t do that. They are supposed to flirt on camera, to have great chemistry for fanservice. But they are not supposed to keep smiling at each other like that behind closed doors, to keep their touches and stares lingering, shouldn’t seek each other’s company late at night. Because it feels an awful lot like something friends don’t normally do. 

At least, that’s what Ten likes to tell himself, what he needs to tell himself before things would get out of control. Because he is afraid; of nasty rumours, of the exposure, but most of all – of losing Taeyong to a phantom prospect of something more. 

Ten bites his lip and has to tear his eyes away before Taeyong notices him staring. But he is a second too late. Ten routinely ignores the exciting little flip his stomach does every time, when Taeyong looks at him just so. Taeyong’s whole face lights up with a genuine smile, eye sparkling with mirth. He holds out a hand to Ten in almost a chivalrous manner. 

It makes Ten giggle; his bleak mood withdraws under the weight of those gentle eyes. He takes Taeyong’s outstretched hand and lets him tug him on his feet. 

And maybe, just maybe he is not the only one waiting for a special sign.


	14. game of provocation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ten is such a little shit sometimes but who could blame him when the face taeyong makes every time he’s jealous is this hot
> 
> timeframe: 14 aug 2020, 100 live countdown day  
> rating: NC17

“Did you absolutely have to?” Taeyong asks. His voice comes out hoarse and quiet, dropping dangerously low. 

He had Ten bent as soon as the door was closed behind them, his conveniently loose pants promptly pooled on the floor. All the composure Taeyong had during the shooting was thrown out the window. 

“Stop pretending like you’re not enjoying it,” Ten huffs. He has to tuck his lips between his teeth to stop himself from grinning maniacally at the feel of Taeyong’s cock splitting him further open with every forward roll of his hips. 

Ten learned early into their relationship that despite his gentle character, Taeyong was so easy to get jealous. That treat has always fascinated and baffled him at the same time. Ten actively took it upon himself to convince Taeyong to actually do something about it, that it could be a good stress relief exercise for them. 

It’s like a little game of provocation, the rules to which only two of them know. And Ten loves every second of it. He gets a kick out of the simple fact that he can get this kind of reaction out of Taeyong; the way his face would go blank, lips – a straight line as he narrows his eyes imperceptibly at whoever is close to Ten. His sweet, mellow boyfriend absolutely loses it when Ten gets blatantly cosy with someone else. 

Sometimes it’s completely unintentional on Ten’s part, other times – totally on purpose. 

Today Ten honestly didn’t plan on it at first. It’s just happened that Baekhyun, who always sits next to him, was a lot more affectionate with him than he usually is. Ten thought nothing of it as the older tried to consistently engage every member, leading their live broadcast in a seamless manner. But then Ten caught the look on Taeyong’s face. And decided to roll with it. 

The past few weeks were hectic and Ten figured they could use a distraction to ease some of the strain. Still, he kept glancing ever so often towards Taeyong to gauge his reaction and to clearly let him know about his intent. Only Ten wasn’t all that subtle about it, judging by the smirk Baekhyun was giving him during the breaks but willing to play along. 

Their snug sitting arrangement seemed to be the last straw. The intense stares Taeyong was throwing his way shouldn’t have excited Ten as much, adding to the thrumming anticipation that was building in his gut with every passing minute. 

Taeyong’s eyes would slide pointedly towards his thigh, casually draped over Baekhyun’s leg, before looking back at him, incredulous and a little unbelieving. Knowing what the display was doing to Taeyong, Ten couldn't contain his glee. 

There has always been something about jealous Taeyong that set all Ten’s nerves on fire. It’s the way he would get brisk and forceful, having just enough patience for it to be on the right side of rough, to make it so damn good.

Like here and now, as he drives himself inside of Ten with a sharp snap of his hips, hand fisted in Ten’s bunched t-shirt as he drags him back into each of his thrusts. 

Ten has to brace his palms against the wall, standing on his tippy toes and arching his back wantonly to get him deeper. The harsh fabric of the jeans Taeyong still wearing rubs at the sensitive skin of his thighs, adding to that delicious sting. His face is blowing up inside, red and feverish, as the room is filled with his high breathy moans. 

“Thought you said you’d make me scream,” Ten pants when Taeyong slows down again, tugging him upright with an arm curled around his waist. 

“Then you said you have a full schedule tomorrow,” he rasps, sliding his hand under Ten’s t-shirt, fingers brushing his chest and nipples, tracing the edge of the tattoo teasingly. 

“We're past this point already,” Ten says with a whine caught high in his throat. 

“You say that now, but tomorrow you gonna curse me left and right.” 

Ten feels the vibration of his quiet rumble, the heat radiating from Taeyong’s body. He’s still moving in him but with a leisurely maddening pace. Ten can only squirm in his hold, itching for the quick brutal pace, for a sweet ache, till he can barely think, can barely breathe. He just needs a little bit more... 

“Then I guess I’ll stick to Xuxi,” Ten says, deliberately soft and just a tad suggestive. 

He hears Taeyong exhale like it was punched out of him, feels hot air fanning against the side of his neck. Ten knows he shouldn’t push him like that, but he just can’t help it. It's like yanking a tiger by its whiskers. Ten is fairly certain he hears a growl coming from Taeyong’s throat. 

Ten expects to find himself on his knees and elbows, scraping his skin raw against the hard wooden floor. But Taeyong simply hooks his hand under his knee, hiking his leg almost up to his chest, the same leg Ten had draped over Baekhyun’s thigh earlier. His grip is tight enough to leave bruises that will bloom with blue and purple tomorrow morning. 

Ten suddenly feels off balance. He has to grab Taeyong by the hip, body straining not to topple over even though Taeyong’s hold on him is firm. 

Two fingers press down on his tongue nearly making him gag. Still, Ten dutifully sucks them in, hollowing his cheeks and coating the digits with saliva. Then Taeyong pulls them out and reaches down, circling his finger against his entrance, where Ten is stretched around his cock. Ten pants against the side of Taeyong’s neck, nose almost buried in the blond locks that fall into his face. He’s leaking steadily as Taeyong works the tip of his finger alongside his cock, pushing it all the way, steady and unrelenting. 

They freeze that way for a long endless moment, and then Taeyong asks, “Can you take one more?” 

Ten can only moan his assent, that ripples through him without a thought. He feels like he’s already stretched to the limit, drawn taut like a string. His eyes are shut tight, hand fisted in Taeyong’s hair to ground himself against the onslaught of sensations when he feels the second finger breaches his rim so excruciatingly slow, making Ten keenly aware of every grunt and sigh, every slight shift in their bodies. 

His skin feels like it would burst at the seams as the pressure builds, coiling in his stomach like a white-hot spring. And then Taeyong curls his fingers, pressing them directly to his swollen prostate. 

Ten comes with a shout. His vision blurs as he's gasping for air, head swimming as his whole body contracts. 

He comes back to himself blinking at the ceiling, with Taeyong sitting between his legs. He’s still dressed, still hard, cock glistening obscenely as he struggles to take careful, measured breaths. 

Gathering what’s left of his energy, Ten pulls him closer by the loops of his jeans, pushing the fabric down his hips a bit more, guiding him back in. He lies there and let’s Taeyong rut into him, shuddering with the aftershocks of pleasure that shoots up his spine and tugging on Taeyong’s hair just the way he knows he likes it, urging him to use his body to chase his own release. 

After, they sprawl on the bed, messy and sweaty, but with hands and legs snugly intertwined. Ten rakes his fingers through Taeyong’s long hair, that remained soft even after so many bleaches. He tries to comb them into the more or less presentable state but quickly drops this hopeless task. Ten thinks they look like a pair of affectionate cats, grooming each other. He's already close as it is to purring out loud at the feel of Taeyong’s hands gently working kinks from his lower back. He chuckles at the thought, making Taeyong blink at him sleepily. 

“What?” 

“Nothing,” Ten shakes his head, wiggling closer for a kiss. They break apart at the loud yowl outside the door. “I think Louis's not happy that we're locking him out.” 

Ten stands to let him in and to get towels, hissing at the sting in his lower body. He definitely will be sore tomorrow. He ties a towel around his waist and hands the other to Taeyong, who sits up with a pensive expression. Ten doesn’t need to guess what’s on his mind. They tend to discuss every turn their relationship takes, even if it’s a simple one. And it’s not like it’s the first time they get rough with each other. Still, it’s always better to talk it out. 

“Just ask,” Ten says with fond exasperation. 

“Was it...” Taeyong hesitates and bites the corner of his lip, brows scrunched in doubt, “You alright?” 

“Tae, if I didn’t want it, I would’ve let you know immediately. Likely by the slap you would’ve caught with your face before my pants even hit the floor.” 

It makes Taeyong snort with laughter, lips curving in a playful smirk, “Promise?”

“Promise.” 

Ten wants to roll his eyes at the act, but he just can’t stay exasperated at him. Not when Taeyong looks at him with wide sparkling eyes. So instead Ten goes for a sound peck on his nose like he sometimes smooches his kittens. It's followed by his joyous shriek when Taeyong scoops him in his arms, falling back and tips Ten on top of him. 

Later Ten will totally blame it on the endorphins still swimming in his bloodstream, and not on the fact that he's still so stupidly in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dug up my old twt (@thewayyoosmile) come scream at me about taeten or anything at all


	15. a little misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes all it takes is a little misunderstanding
> 
> timeframe: 28 feb 2018, second full vlive  
> rating: PG

Ten sighs tiredly, rubbing his belly in an unconscious gesture. It’s almost nine in the evening and his stomach is begging him for something more sustainable than a smoothie. His gaze wanders around the spacious well-lit room aimlessly before settling on Taeyong, who wraps the conversation about their live with the manager by handing him the company’s phone back. Ten hears something about fifteen minutes and nearly groans out loud. He was hoping they could be halfway home by that time and not left alone to wait. 

Nonetheless, his grin is back at full swing when Taeyong walks back towards the table where Ten is still sitting. There is nothing Ten can do about it. These days a simple glimpse at Taeyong is all it takes for his lips to curl into an absentminded, almost silly smile. The fond look Taeyong gives him back doesn’t help the situation either. 

“Our ride will be ready in fifteen minutes,” he says, confirming what Ten has heard earlier. 

The information makes Ten pout. He looks up, struggling not to let his eyes linger on the slim hips, clad in tight faux-leather pants, directly in his line of vision. Instead, Ten scrunches his face playfully at Taeyong to let him know what exactly he thinks about the delay. 

“Don’t be sulky. We'll be on our way before you know it,” Taeyong says with a chuckle. His voice comes out soft, with an affectionate lilt to it. He busies himself with tidying things up, then asks, “Do you have something else planned for today?” 

“No, I told you I was just going to eat with Joon.” Ten shakes his head, checking his phone again for confirmation. “What about you, hyung?” 

“Ah, is that so?” 

Bewildered at the curt answer, Ten glances up when he doesn’t hear anything else. The first thing he notices is that Taeyong doesn’t smile anymore. His cheerful mood is gone without a trace, whole demeanor has changed yet again. 

They both look at Ten’s phone when it lights up with another notification, but this time Ten catches the subtle distortion in Taeyong’s expression. His face is almost inscrutable now, but his eyes give him away loud and clear as he glares at the device in Ten’s hands. 

For a moment, Ten can only blink at him in confusion. 

Then abruptly it all clicks, like puzzle pieces finally fitting into a definite picture. It’s the way Taeyong’s mood dropped seemingly with another notification popping on Ten’s phone screen, the way he stubbornly refused to acknowledge anything outside of their little vlive world. It was as endearing as it was frustrating at times. 

One minute Taeyong would be playful and chipper, only to be quiet and unresponsive the next. He would draw Ten’s attention with a hand on his shoulder or leg, leaning in ever so slightly, until he'd be everything Ten could see, everything he could feel, and yet remaining unreachable. 

The swaying back and forth was making Ten dizzy, though he thinks part of it was probably hunger. It left Ten baffled and unsettled more than he cares to admit, when he tried so hard to be earnest, to be attentive. 

He still can’t believe it, but it becomes abundantly clear the more Ten thinks about it. It suddenly makes so much sense. Ten’s breath hitches in giddy excitement, phone clatters uselessly on the table as he stands to get closer. 

“Hyung?” Ten looks at Taeyong in wonder, corners of his mouth slowly curling in delight. “Are you jealous?” 

“I... N-no. I thought... I didn’t mean to.” Taeyong stammers quickly, eyes darting around the room. He doesn’t look at Ten, like he’s afraid of what he’ll see in response. “I’m sorry. I must’ve read you wrong. You were so...” 

Taeyong’s whole face reddens in embarrassment, which turns into mortification with every stuttered word. He ducks his head and angles his body towards the door and away from Ten. 

“I’m sorry I misunderstood,” he says with a defeated finality, so soft that Ten wouldn’t have been able to hear him if he wasn’t standing so close. 

Taeyong tries so hard to keep his expression impassive, but Ten can plainly see that he is upset. His body language becomes even more closed off than during the live. He’s already distancing himself from Ten, guarding what is left of his pride. 

Ten’s smile is slipping from his face, stomach twisting with apprehension, like when you feel something bad should happen, but don’t know yet what it could be. 

Ten realizes he should say something, do something. His chest tightens with unsaid emotions but his head is completely empty. All his thoughts are scattered, going in circles around the same things: was Taeyong jealous? does Taeyong like him too? 

Ten swallows around his dry throat and opens his mouth. But words don’t come. He realizes that his distressed face might be sending all the wrong signals when Taeyong squeezes his eyes shut briefly and presses his quivering lips together. 

Panics floods Ten like a tidal wave when Taeyong takes a step back. He is suddenly terrified that the second Taeyong walks out of the door, he’ll lose his chance forever. Moreover, he’ll lose his friend. Ten needs to do some damage control and do it quickly. 

It's now or never. 

Ten throws his hand on instinct, catching Taeyong by the arm before he can step away any further and tugs him closer. His body moves before his brain catches with the program. Ten sees a glimpse of Taeyong’s eyes widening and then feels his mouth part slightly with an audible intake of breath underneath his. 

Ten draws hastily back when he comprehends what he has done, but he doesn't let go of Taeyong, clutching his forearm like his life depends on it. 

For a moment there’s nothing but the ringing silence, stretching endlessly between them. There is a pounding in his earing and Ten doesn’t know if it’s rain drumming against the windows or his heart trying to beat his way out of his chest. 

Ten’s never been so anxious, not even when he came for audition. His lashes tremble as he slowly looks up at Taeyong who finally stares back at him. Taeyong’s eyes dart across his face, like he is seeking an answer to an unspoken question. 

“Ten?” Taeyong voice is barely more than a whisper. 

Ten takes a shuddering breath and licks his dry lips, chasing that phantom feeling, yearning for another kiss. 

“You didn’t read me wrong, hyung,” Ten says, cheeks flashing at how embarrassingly breathy he sounds. 

“Then... what about your date?” 

“He’s just a friend,” Ten assures. He keeps his face open, sincere, then adds for a good measure, “I promise.” 

Ten barely breathes as he waits for Taeyong’s reply. He loosens his grip, hand slowly sliding down. The last thing he wants is to pressure Taeyong into something misguided, something rushed. But Taeyong catches his palm with his own, squeezing it gently. Ten can’t tell what’s in his eyes now when the flurry of thoughts and feelings is too fleeting for him to interpret. 

They jerk apart at the sudden loud voices coming from the hallway. 

“You should go meet your friend. We can talk later.” Taeyong clears his throat and nods vaguely towards his phone. He doesn’t ask anything else, trusting Ten’s words. 

“Honestly? I don’t think I can focus on anything else right now,” Ten says with a small smile, tilting his head flirty, this time more by the habit than by conscious thought. His gaze flicks towards the older’s mouth, and he’s sure that Taeyong notices that too. 

The kiss was way too brief for Ten’s liking, but he thinks Taeyong would taste so sweet, with a strawberry flavour still lingering on his tongue. 

Ten doesn't want to let him go just yet, to let him overthink and stress unnecessarily about meaningless things. Not when this new development between them is so fragile, so novel. And Taeyong must feel it too. He chuckles quietly, the doting look is back in his eyes. 

“Dinner it is. What’d you like to eat?” 

Ten swallows the obvious joke sitting on the tip of his tongue, though he would love nothing more than to see Taeyong’s shy blush. But there will be a more suitable time and place for that. For now, Ten settles on being delicate, on being honest. 

“Your pick, hyung. I’m fine with anything.” 

Ten feels light and elated as he follows Taeyong out of the practice room, his heart isn’t weighted by the doubts. Now Ten knows that all Taeyong’s attention, all his adoring looks, his warm touches and caring words are not just his wishful thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick question: do you need me to write a timeframe and rating for chapters?  
> also, you can check my tumblr (thewayyoosmile.tumblr.com) for a visual reference for this one


	16. a little sweeter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so many fics with tenalice but none in taeten tag, what a shame 
> 
> timeframe: 28 oct 2020  
> rating: NC17

Ten taps his chin thoughtfully, mouth pursed, as he checks the photo critically. It looks good, albeit a bit serious, but still not what he aims for. He lifts his phone to take another selfie. But this time he smiles at the camera coyly, with a hand coming up to rest against his lips, curled in a kittenish manner. Straw-blond bangs and bright lip-tint are doing a marvellous job at making Ten seem more demure and mellow, almost timid, especially coupled with fine fake lashes and blue contacts. 

Ten beams, satisfied with the results and opens his messenger, thumb hovering over a pinned conversation, then resolutely closes it again. It’s better to be a surprise.

They take another hundred photos or so with the members, before finally moving on to filming a dance practice. After, standing in a fitting room, Ten doesn’t rush to change right away.

“Are you planning to walk out like that?” Hendery asks, glancing at Ten.

“Do you think I can smuggle it from the stylist?” Ten asks in return as if he hasn’t heard Hendery’s question.

“Eh, sure. Why would you need it though?”

Ten looks away from the mirror and raises an eyebrow at him, “Are you sure you want to know the answer to that question?”

“Nope, nope! I’m good, have fun.” Hendery picks his dress and wig up and walks out of the room, trying not to look like he’s running away, leaving wide-eyed Xiaojun and snickering Ten behind.

Ten looks at Xiaojun who immediately holds his hands up pleading, “I still have several performances left with hyung.”

“Just help me get it off,” Ten sighs, gesturing towards his spine, trying to make it less awkward for poor Xiaojun.

‧ ◦ • ♡ • ◦ ‧

Ten straightens the dress across his knees what feels like for a thousand’s time in the past fifteen minutes. He checks his phone again, going over the last message from Taeyong, leg bouncing up and down restlessly. It’s a ten-minute walk from one dorm to another, but all the waiting makes him fidgety with nerves. Although Ten knows it’s for nothing. 

He remembers the last time he got to dress up like that, Taeyong was quite taken with his choice of costume. But this time it somehow feels different. It feels secretive, almost intimate, like sneaking on a date behind the parents’ back late in the evening. 

Lost in his thoughts, Ten nearly jumps when he hears the light rapping against the door of his room before it sways open. 

“Ten-ah, I’ve got you...” Taeyong halts, words dying on his tongue when he catches the sight of Ten. 

“Hi, hi!” Ten stands and smiles at him, eyes curving at the expression on Taeyong’s face. 

Pausing at the threshold, Taeyong stares at him in amazement. Ten sees his gaze slowly going up and down his frame, from the top of his head all the way down to his feet, lingering on the strip of skin showing between his thigh-high socks and the edge of his skirt. 

“What’s the occasion?” Closing the door behind him, Taeyong walks towards him, stopping when there is only a sliver of space left between them. 

“It’s from today's shoot,” Ten presses his lips together, to stop himself from grinning wide. But the effort is futile, “Like it?” 

“You look lovely,” Taeyong says, voice dropping to a gentle murmur. 

He lifts his hand and tucks a fake blond lock behind Ten’s ear. The gesture is delicate, sweet and Ten giggles at him, helpless not to. He glances briefly down and then up again. 

Ten doesn’t know what exactly makes him shy all of a sudden. Maybe it’s the pastel dress he kept smoothing down for the better part of the day or the look Taeyong gives him right now. His huge dark eyes are tender, adoring, mouth parted around an easy grin. He’s all boyish charm, doting and happy in his simple joy, making Ten feel like he’s a teen again, bashful and innocent. 

“I...” Taeyong huffs a laugh, when silence stretches a tad too long. “Sorry, I’m losing my train of thought here.” 

“Then do something about it, I didn’t go to all this trouble just to hold hands and drink tea.” 

The air between them is charged with anticipation, waiting to be tipped into something heated. Leaning up, Ten tilts his head to brush his lips against Taeyong’s and almost immediately feels his palm wrapping around the back of his neck, thumb stroking against his jaw. Taeyong pulls him closer, kisses him deeper, tongue slipping past his teeth. He slides his arms around Ten and lifts him up and off of his feet, taking a step, and then another one to tumble them on the bed.

Ten shifts under his weight as Taeyong stretches up to lie on top of him. He nuzzles closer, kissing the tip of Ten’s nose, the apples of his cheeks, flushing with pleasure, the corners of his lush mouth, grinning suddenly wicked. 

“Oppa,” Ten exaggerates cutely as he goes for a playful quip, that turns into a shriek of laughter when Taeyong pinches his side, fingers skimming across his ribs. “Ow, fine. Fine! I’ll stick to ‘hyung’ for now.” 

“Good,” Taeyong says amused. 

Ten quiets down when Taeyong pushes himself up to sit on his knees and takes a moment to simply look at him. He runs his hands over the dress, squeezing Ten’s trim waist and narrow hips appreciatively, all the way down to his bare thighs. 

“I wanted to go all out. But haven’t had the time,” Ten says softly. 

“All out?” 

“I don’t know. Lace? Maybe stockings?” Ten muses. “Now I just look like a schoolgirl. Good thing I lost a headband at least.” 

“I think you look better like that.” Taeyong traces a fingertip along the edge of the sock before pressing a kiss to Ten’s knee and glancing up with a smile, “Sweeter too.” 

Ten laughs at that, high and sheepish, and tries not to blush. It’s hard not to, when Taeyong stares at him just so, when he finally lets his hands wander under the skirt of Ten’s dress, teasingly palming the outline of his half-hard cock and pushing the hem of the dress higher and higher, until it bunches up around Ten’s waist, drawing the first shaky exhale from his lips. 

Taeyong tugs Ten’s briefs down and off and gently coaxes his legs wider apart to lie between his spread thighs, mouthing at the tender skin, slowly kissing his way up. He flattens his tongue against the underside of Ten’s cock, sweeping it from the base till the tip, before licking his lips and sucking the head between them. 

It makes Ten moan Taeyong’s name out loud, thighs trembling and closing uncontrollably, where they’re wrapped around Taeyong’s shoulders, when Taeyong hollows his cheeks and starts bobbing his head. Ten feels his deft, spit-slick fingers slide past his balls and between his cheeks to rub at his puckered entrance before carefully pressing in, steadily sinking deeper and stretching him further open.

Ten is used to taking the lead in the bedroom more often than not. But now it's easy for Ten to give in completely, to stay patient and docile under Taeyong’s tender but sure hands, to watch him strip through his lashes, scraping his teeth across the red-tinted lip, hands fisted in the sheets as his eyes trail towards Taeyong’s hand, slicking up his cock. 

There is something so deliciously sweet about the way Taeyong’s gaze hungrily slides over his rosy face and bitten lips, his flushed cock, wet and leaking profusely all over his twitching stomach and hiked-up dress. 

Climbing back between Ten’s spread legs, Taeyong rubs the rest of the lube over his hole, and then the thick head of his cock is nudging between Ten's cheeks, pushing gently in. Taeyong presses his knees into the bed, thrusting slowly deeper, leaning in ever so often to kiss Ten’s panting mouth. 

When Taeyong starts to move with short forceful thrusts, thumbs pressing into his hipbones, Ten raises his hands up to brace himself against the headboard, to stop himself from sliding up the bed. His breath comes out with fast, ragged gasps, voice breaking into whiny little moans. His thighs spread apart as wide as they can go, dress rides up even higher, folds of the skirt brushing against the sensitive head of his cock. Hips flexing in Taeyong’s hold, Ten digs his heels into the bed, and then he’s arching, shuddering all over, turning his head to muffle a drawn-out moan in his shoulder. 

Taeyong stops pumping his hips when Ten’s breath hitches into whimpers. He pulls out and strokes himself quickly, eyes flitting over Ten’s flushed sweaty face, his shiny red-bitten lips, the obscene sprawl of his glistening thighs. It's enough to make Taeyong undone as he buries his face with a groan in the rumpled dress, staining it even further. 

With the afterglow wearing off, Ten starts to feel the dress sticking uncomfortably to his sweaty back and the wig getting progressively more itchy. Ten hears Taeyong huff a laugh and then amused “come here” as he helps him take everything off and drop next to the bed to clean after. 

Ten sighs contentedly as Taeyong rakes his fingers through his damp hair before sliding down the side of his body, tracing absentminded patterns against his naked skin, and leaning in to kiss Ten’s smiling mouth fondly, happily and no less sweeter than before.


End file.
